Machines having a payload carrier include input devices to control transmission of the machine and hoisting functions associated with movement of the payload carrier. Operators of such machines may sometimes need to control both the transmission and hoisting functions concurrently, for example, during a dump cycle of the machine.
Conventionally, separate input devices are used to independently control the transmission and the hoisting functions of the machine. A first input device may allow the operator to set transmission settings and gear transmission settings for the machine. A second input device may allow the operator to control a plurality of actuators in order to raise, lower, hold or float the payload carrier of the machine.
However, such separate input devices are expensive and may require additional space within an operator station of the machine. Moreover, operating separate input devices to simultaneously control the transmission and hoisting functions may require the operator to constantly switch hands between the separate controls. This may result in difficulty of operation of the separate input devices. Input devices having multiple functionalities have recently come into use. However, such devices do not offer the feature of simultaneous control over the transmission and the hoisting functions of the machine.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved input device to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.